ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Xenon (Yugo Continuity)
Ultraman Xenon is an elite commander of the Space Garrison. He arrived on Earth in search of the missing Ultraman Yugo and the Planetary Invasion Syndicate. History Prior to the events of Ultraman Lightning, Xenon's history is mainly indistinguishable from his canon counterpart. However, some time after granting his Galaxy to his student Max, Xenon was approached by Ultraman Hikari, who had decided to create an upgraded copy of the device for him. Xenon has been able to utilize the Xenon Galaxy since then. Ultraman Yugo After the disappearance of Ultraman Yugo following the destruction of the PIS's research vessel, Xenon was assigned by Zoffy to search for the missing Ultra and return him to the Land of Light. After entering the alternate universe and traveling to its version of Earth, Xenon was assaulted by a member of the PIS: an Alien Zarab by the name of Sagishi. Assuming the form of Imitation Ultraman, the vile imposer demonstrated strength, speed and power unlike any of his kind before him. Heavily injured, Xenon crashed to Earth, where he was forced into hiding by bonding with the worst host imaginable: a 12-year-old boy. Profile Stats * Height: 47 m * Weight: 56,000 t * Age: 7,900 years * Time Limit: 3 minutes * Weakness: Like most Ultras, Xenon is weak against cold temperatures. * Hobbies: TBA * Likes: TBA * Dislikes: TBA Relationships * Ultraman Yugo (Ally, Inferior) * Ultraman Aigo (Ally) * Planetary Invasion Syndicate (Enemies) ** Alien Diabolus * MEV (Allies) Body Features * Power Timer: Xenon has a pentagonal Color Timer, which functions like any other. * Ultra Armor: Xenon's Ultra Armor is standard. * Protectors: Xenon bears segmented pieces of protector armor on his chest, upper back, hips, and running down the length of his arms. * Eyes: Xenon can see long distances and in the dark. * Forehead Crystal: Xenon's unique crest houses a small, blue crystal. * Xenon Sword: Like his subject Max, Xenon has a slugger weapon on his head, although it is not clearly visible. Transformation - Guardian Knight= Ichiro, controlled by Xenon, first places the Knight and Guardian DNA Orbs into the Gene Brace's holder, causing apparitions of Zoffy, Hikari, Cyber Gomora and Shepardon to appear as he closes the lid. He presses the button on its hilt to scan the orbs and transform into Guardian Knight form. }} Forms - Guardian Knight= Guardian Knight 1= |-| 2= Guardian Knight is Xenon's super form, using a Gene Brace, the Guardian DNA Orb (containing Zoffy and Cyber Gomora) and the Knight DNA Orb (containing Ultraman Hikari and Shepardon.) Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Body Features * Guardian Gear: A suit of technological/digital-themed armor which adorns Xenon's body, reminiscent of the Tsurugi Armor, Cyber Gomora's motifs and the armor Zoffy momentarily borrowed from Melos. * Knight Crystals: Due to the influence of Shepardon, Xenon gains a set of crystals across his body. They are used to generate and manipulate the crystal substances that form Xenon's weapon constructs. Techniques Special * Guardian Knight Cannon: A greatly enhanced, blue and white version of the Xenonium Cannon, marked by pixels of data and shards of crystal. * Multi Firewheel: Xenon can fire six blue and white versions of the Xenon Firewheel at once. * Giga Boomerang: Xenon creates a giant version of the Xenon Sword out of crystals and hurls it at the opponent. * Hot Z-Flash: Tapping into the Ultra side of his powers, Xenon outstretches his hands to fire an electric ray, then spreads them to a cupped position, increasing the beam's size and power. * Victorium Oscillatory Emission: Tapping into the Kaiju side of his powers, Xenon charges himself with Victorium and wave-powered energy. He can then use this to fire a full-body beam in any direction. Physical * Guardian Knight Punch: A powerful punch attack. * Guardian Knight Kick: A powerful kick attack. * Guardian Knight Chop: A powerful chop attack. Weapons * Knight 87 Light Sword: Tapping into the Ultra side of his powers, Xenon fires a weaker version of the M87 Ray at the enemy, before transforming the beam into a sword form that he can use in combat. He can also wield two of them at once. * Victorium Claw: Tapping into the Kaiju side of his powers, Xenon coalesces crystals into a pair of clawed gauntlets that resemble a mix of Cyber Gomora's own and the Shepardon Saber. Abilities * Guardian Psychokinesis: Xenon's telekinetic abilities are greatly enhanced, as he can restrain and manipulate targets that would easily break free of his normal form's grip. * Gear Analysis: The Guardian Gear's UI scans the opponent, determining their capabilities, weak spots, and things for Xenon to watch out for when engaging them. * Hard Armor: Thanks to the Fusion Set components' various armors, Xenon is insanely durable in this form, being able to shrug off just about any beam or physical attack. * Energy Transfer: Xenon can transfer energy to his allies to heal them. * Burrowing: Xenon can tunnel underground at high speeds. }} Trivia * Ironically, before Kit's adoption of Yugo, this Xenon's role had somewhat inspired that of Kit's Mebius. * The Knight 87 Light Sword and Victorium Oscillatory Emission were created by BigD2003. * Guardian Knight design by Furnozilla. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Ultraman Yugo Category:Fan Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Kit's Continuity